Shifted Origins
by PuppetofL
Summary: "Do you ever wonder where you came from? Why you exist? Why you can't answer any of these very questions yourself?"
1. Chapter 1

Confusion, that was the first thing I felt. I was laying down in a forest for some reason, with no memory of how I got there… No memories of anything to be quite honest. As I lied upon the ground and looked around, I realized I was in a clearing.

Shortly after this realization, I heard a sweet voice calling "Hellooooo? Shoooting staaaaar?" Thus once again I felt great confusion. A few seconds after hearing that, the owner of the voice stumbled into the clearing. It was a girl with short pink hair, wearing a sweater, plaid skirt, thigh high socks, and a choker.

My confusion continued to grow as I saw the girl run over to me "Are you okay mister?" she asked me.

I thought about the question for a few seconds, and slowly sat up finally "Yes I'm fine actually, just wondering where I am" I replied.

The girl blinked a few times, before tilting her head to the side "You don't know where this is? This is Virtua Forest"

Something that had once again confused me "And where would that be?" I asked, thinking that if I heard a name I knew I would remember something. The girl just looked at me with a confused expression.

"Planeptune of course" she answered… Nothing came to me, I guess hoping to remember something this early was too good to be true.

"I see, that doesn't ring any bells… I can't even remember where I'm from it seems…"

This just so happens to get a reaction out of the girl "You can't remember where you came from mister? Well, do you remember anything? If you remember something, we might be able to find out where you're from" she said.

I held my head in my hand as I thought as hard as I could about anything I could possibly remember, a machine of sorts coming to mind after a couple of minutes "I remember… some sort of machine."

This seemed to get a reaction out of the girl "A machine? Hmm… maybe you're from Lastation then, they have lots of machines there"

I didn't remember anything from hearing the name, but maybe going there will help "That might be it, could you point me in the direction of Lastation miss... "

"Oh, my name's Compa! You'll need to go to the Basilicom so you can get registered so you can go to Lastation though, the Basilicom should be that way!" she said, pointing in a specific direction.

I began to walk in said direction before turning around and waving at her "Thanks for the help Compa!" and walking off, smiling after hearing a cheerful "You're welcome!"

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of Shifted Origins, though, this isn't really the entire chapter I'd say. I've just been really wanting to post this for a while, since the creativity for Through the Looking-Glass has kinda run out for now. Anyways, I'll be uploading what I have done for now as the first chapter, and decide next week if I should make it bigger, or just make a new chapter... hopefully the former. On another note, feedback is appreciated and most welcome, I really love feedback to be honest, so feel free to leave a review if you feel like it. Constructive criticism is also welcome, since I'm constantly trying to improve my writing ability. Finally, I could use some help setting up this story's format so it's not all just one big jumbled word wall, so if anyone is willing to help, just PM me. Alright, that wraps this Author Note up, see you all next week as I try to get this story really going with everything I have in mind!**

 **Edit: I changed the formatting a bit, hopefully this makes it better to read. Also, I know that it's short, though, I really just wanted to get this chapter out so I can start myself off. If you guys would like me to continue, please say so. The reminders that people are actively waiting for me to continue should keep me from just abandoning this story like I usually do, though this time I absolutely do not want to abandon this story. I'm not holding the story hostage for reviews by the way, I'm just trying to find ways to keep me updating, since I know how I do things. Finally, since I didn't say it before, this story takes place in the Re;Birth1 canon. Though, I will try to not go with just canon through the entire story, since an added person can change just about anything on accident even. I have plans to continue this story all the way to the end of Megadimension too, so please look forward to later installments when I get this one finished, if that ever happens that is. I already have several ideas for what I'm gonna do with this story, but if you ever have suggestions of your own, feel free to speak up. I love hearing ideas, and while I may not use them, they can sometimes help me form my own ideas(in which case I'll try to give thanks to those who's ideas helped me form my own). Just no super crazy ideas please.  
This has been PuppetofL, signing off!**


	2. Small Bio, Preview, Apologies

**AN: Hey everyone!... Okay, I realize I haven't updated for a month, and I'm sorry for that. A lot of things came up, some including hospital visits(it's nothing too major anymore) and some including outings. Overall though, I hit a huge amount of writer's block and got lazy. I kept thinking I should tell you guys this to let you know I'm still planning on updating this story sometime when I can, but I didn't want to give you that message without something that actually has to do with the story. Thankfully I finally got something to give you guys, a bit of a bio on our mysterious amnesiac as well as some teasers for hopefully the next chapter, if not next then they'll be in later chapters for sure. Anyways, without further ado!**

?

Gender: M

Age: ?

Current Appearance: Short black hair, grey eyes. He's wearing a light grey sleeveless shirt, a grey hoodie tied around his waist, dark grey pants that are torn a bit at the ankles, bandages wrapped entirely around his hands and cover up to half way between his hands and elbows, and is barefoot.

 **Previews:**

"It's rather odd, whenever you're fighting monsters you seem to go through an entire shift in demeanor"

 _'I'm too weak... There has to be some way to get stronger though...'_

"Neptune! Stand back! **Steel Slicer!** "

 **AN: Well, there you go. I was debating giving you a different preview for that last one, but decided against it since it would ruin the moment I have planned for it. Once again, I love feedback to the point that I crave it kinda, so feel free to leave some if you have the time. Also feel free to ask any questions that may come to mind, but know that I may refuse to answer some, to keep some stuff hidden. That's about all I have to say, hopefully I'll have the real Chapter 2 up in a week or two. This is PuppetofL, signing off!**


	3. I am Sorry

**Hey everyone, just wanna say sorry for not updating for such a long time, I was being lazy during Summer Break and now that school's started up I'm always tired. But I am slowly trying to make Chapter 2. For now, have a preview of the next chapter, along with the entrance of another well known character.**

After what seemed like an hour, I arrived at the edge of the city and dashed in, unfortunately during my sprint, I failed to notice something in front of me, and ran right into it, hearing a high pitched yelp as I fell back and onto the ground.

Once I had just sat there for a couple seconds, I looked forward, only to see I hadn't ran into something, but rather, someone. They looked like they were just a little girl with brown hair, a school uniform, yellow cat ears, and this weird ball thing.

The little girl hops to her feet after a bit, then hops onto the ball thing and begins sitting on it, she looks at me and pouts a bit "Next time watch where you're going, that hurt-nyu"

 **Once again I'm sorry, I have alot planned for this story and I swear I will see it through. There's too much potential to just let it die. In the meantime, I think I can give you all something to tide you over:**

01001111

01110010

01101001

01100111

01101001

01101110

 **Make of this what you will, just know that there's more to the title than meets the eyes. Anyways, I will eventually replace this page with the real chapter when it's finished. I would just like to confirm though that our main character here has generalized amnesia and the only thing he remembers is a machine. That's all, till the strings of life are cut once more, the PuppetofL is signing off!**

 **EDIT: Sorry again for getting your hopes up with this update possibly, but I just wanna say, if you wanna review or PM to tell me how you feel about the story so far, even if it's the smallest thing, go ahead. Any and all criticism is appreciated, however hate is not and will probably be ignored. Once again I apologize for the long wait, just been looking for the right motivation to get me out of this funk**


End file.
